Life Is Good
by miniassassin001
Summary: A story about Caroline Scott. A day in her life. A bedtime story read to Jenny Scott and Haytham Kenway. (Complete)


_**Life Is Good**_

* * *

><p>It was the year 1715, the Golden Age of Piracy.<p>

* * *

><p>The rain sprinkled over the city of Havana. The air was humid and warm. I sucked up the air and let out a big sigh. My slightly curly brown hair waved slowly behind me. The small ocean waves washed over my feet. The beach was riddled with debris. The wind picked up, grazing the sand softly against my arms and legs. On the horizon, a storm was brewing, lightning flashed and thunder rumbled in the distance. The sun was setting and there was a break of light between Havana and the storm.<p>

I slowly stood up, wiping the sand off my light blue dress, which was ankle-high. My grey cloak flapped behind me, the keys in my pocket rattled, the wind was getting stronger. I turned my body towards the city. Havana had big palm trees, worn down houses, debris and animals of all kinds. It was a lively city. People worked, danced and celebrated. Birds chirped, dogs barked and you could hear children running around, playing with each other. You knew everyone in this place and everyone was so close. Anyone and everyone was welcome. Well, except pirates, they weren't welcomed here in Havana. There were always many signs that read, 'PYRATES BEWARE'. I always wished I was a pirate. Open seas, fresh air, no one stopping you…what a life that would be.

I strolled away from the beach to the city. As I stepped, I could feel the hard stone underneath my feet. Evening soon became night. Shopkeepers were closing door or packing away their market stalls. Men and women extinguished lanterns outside their homes. Many houses in Havana were made from clay, stones and wood. Most of them were very old and tended to crumble on the corners.

Through the streets and alleyways I walked. I loved walking around the city. It was so exciting! Unfortunately, it was time to go home. My house was back at the beach, close to a tavern nearby. I never really wanted to go home, it was so boring. Mother didn't like me staying out too long, so I had to go back. At home it was either cleaning or…cleaning I guess. She always stayed at home and just cleaned all day. It's her life I guess.

The house was two stories tall, with a balcony and a small roof. Old but colourful. The aqua paint was fading and crumbling off the rough walls. Big open windows really opened up the rooms and let fresh air in. Flower pots sat on the balcony, swaying in the breeze. The roof was made from clay tiles, with dirt and leaves on its surface. The light brown front door was old, withered and chipped at the bottom and the top of the door. The hinges were rusty and looked like they were about to fall apart.

Once I had made it to the house, I pulled out the keys out of my cloak's pocket. The wind from the ocean blew harshly against my face. The hanging lantern outside was still lit. I was surprised, seeing as how windy it was. I pulled the lantern off the hook and held it in front of the door's lock. I placed the key inside the lock, opened it and slowly pushed the door open with my left hand, as I held the lantern in the other. I stepped through the door, closing it quietly behind me. The walls were painted yellow and were rough to the touch. The old wooden kitchen was on the left of the door and the rest of the area was living and dining. Stairs were in the middle of the right side of the house, where a small bathroom and closest were located. A candle was lit in the corner of the room, on the left of the house. Mother must have been sleeping.

Lightning flashed more often and thunder rumbled more loudly each time. I walked over to the stairs, stepped onto each step quietly and cautiously as I could. I slid my left hand on the railing as I walked up. The top floor had two bedrooms. My room was on the right and mother's room was on the left. I opened my room's door. The walls were a lavender colour, while the floor for the whole house was a light coloured wood. I had a tall, old wardrobe that sat on the left side of the door. My bed and bedside table were located on the horizontal wall to the right of the door. My bed sheets were white and made of soft cotton. Paintings of beaches and forests were hung around my room.

I placed the lantern on my bedside table. I laid down for a few minutes. I closed my eyes and started thinking about my father. He was a great father! Kind and friendly. He always had some good quotes in that head of his. Mother doesn't work and I only work two days a week in the tavern. We don't get much money, so that's why I need the money.

I stopped thinking, and sat up, letting my feet dangle on the edge of my bed. A few moments later, I stood up from my bed and began to crept down the squeaky stairs and through the living/dining area as quiet as possible. I opened and closed the front door as softly as I could. I made my way towards the tavern.

I paced slowly through the street, the rain slowly easing but thunder still rumbled. Closer and closer I walked, I could hear the music of the tavern. Guitars, violins and drums could have been heard from miles away. The tavern had rooms surrounding it with roofs but the actual tavern itself had no roof but it just had a few wooden beams and vines joined up to the walls of the rooms. The tavern's entry door was just a big archway, nicely carved as well. Even though it was still raining and thundering, men and women were still dancing, celebrating and enjoying life. It looked like fun.

It wasn't all fun in this tavern, people were getting beaten up and some were stealing money and rum, but the Spanish guards got them in the end. I looked away from the guards and looked back to the men and women dancing. I joined in dancing. I danced for so long with strangers but I didn't care. One boy caught my eye. He was sort of tall, with long blonde hair and what looked like blue eyes. He asked me to dance with him. He told me his name was Edward. The party moved to the beach that night, we had bonfire going and everything. It was so much fun, we ate so much food and drank rum. I did get in trouble trying some rum though. It was not my fault though, everyone kept giving it to me. Soon, mother had awoken and she looked really tired, but she sprung to life and joined in. I think it was because she knew there was rum. Of course, she had become drunk at the end of the party. The party went on until 4 in the morning! I just wanted to live my life to the fullest.

* * *

><p>"The end. Like it Jenny, Haytham? It was a story of a lady named Caroline, your father's first girlfriend. Based off her journal." I told and smiled at my daughter and son who sat on the ground of the veranda. She jumped up, clapping her hands.<br>"I loved it!" She smiled.  
>"Pirates are so cool!" Haytham stood up as well.<br>"Thanks mother! Best bedtime story ever!" Jenny exclaimed while Edward opened the front door of our beach shack in Havana, and leaned one arm on the frame of it. Jenny and Haytham ran through and under his arm.

"They sounds happy. Good story hey?" Edward asked. I just nodded.

"Life is good." I looked towards the sky, leaning back on my rocking chair. Edward walked over to me and kissed me softly on my cheek. Yep, life was good.

* * *

><p><strong>Life was good- miniassassin001<strong>

**Please don't be afraid to write a review, I would love to know what you think!  
>My Tumblr is theminiassassin, if you want to follow me there.<strong>

**Assassin OUT~**


End file.
